To a golfer, an important variable is the height above the ground of the golf tee. Once a golfer determines the proper positioning of a tee, it is vital that he or she be able to position tees at that same height regardless of the condition of the ground or the length of the tee. Various means have been used to achieve this.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,037 discloses a golf tee setter-positioner. This device is complex, very massively constructed, and is too large to comfortably carry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,431 discloses a golf tee and placement tool. This device is very complicated and includes a part which functions as a golf tee and may be easily lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,758 discloses a golf tee insertion gauge. While simple, this device has no provision for storing spare golf tees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,174 discloses an adjustable golf tee setter. This device has no provision for storing spare golf tees.